I Remember
by blackfemaleromeo
Summary: AUWhen I was born I had the perfect life. I had a loving Dad, a cousin that took the role as my little brother, and a place were I felt safe. Until one night my world came crashing down around me, all because of my evil mother and her crazy husband. It's hard now to have it all gone, to be beaten nightly, to know that your family is out their and will never remember. But I Remember
1. Chapter 1

Self-esteem

I lay in my bed while humming a tune I heard Rod, Rab, and Luci listening to. It reminds

me so much of my relationship with Lily, an endless cycle of hurt and pain, for three

hours of satisfaction that leaves me feeling empty, used, and alone for days. I feel like

I'm falling in an endless pit of despair. I thought that when we got out of Hogwarts, and

she married James it would all end, but alas 'twas I that fucked Lily on their honeymoon.

James and his goons got wasted at the reception and he passed out before giving her the

goods.

"The more you suffer, the more the more it shows you really care. Right?" I whisper

sullenly to myself.

"Yeah." I conclude.

"AH FUCK!" I suddenly scream as my dark mark burns viscously. The dark lord must

have something important to tell us.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Severus, you finally made it. I thought I'd have to send Bella to get you." The Dark

Lord rasps with a dopey smirk.

They know I was lying in bed, trying to figure out why Lily hasn't talked to me in four

months.

"I'm sorry my lord. I was… thinking."

"Of what, may I ask?"

"Albus sent me a letter asking me to be the new potions professor and head of Slytherin

house at Hogwarts. The place brings back so many memories, both good and bad…well

mainly bad, but I digress. I don't know if I want the job. Old man Dumbie gave me two

months to consider so….I'm considering." I rasp, only partly lying.

"Oh…well then go back home and think more. I just wanted to check in and see if you

were ok. You know you're like a son to me, just like Bella is like a daughter. Ha-Ha I

guess that makes you both my death twins." The Dark lord chuckles, dopily.

"My Lord…did the snatchers give you some of their funny brownies?"

"Ha-Ha yeah they did."

"Did you eat any?"

"Yeah I did."

"DEAR GOD! BELLAAAAA!" I yell, knowing she'd hear come.

"What is it you git?" She asks harshly, giving me her famous death glare.

"Those damn Snatchers got the Dark Lord as high as a kite…AGAIN." I bellow.

"Oh Sev lighten up a bit. This is the happiest I've seen him since… well, last time, and

we all know a happy Dark lord is a good dark lord. Now I'm going back to my room to

get some shuteye, goodnight Sev. " She rasps sleepily before walking out the room.

"Goodnight Bella. My lord, I will see you when I make my decision, I swear." I say

before apparating home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Severus, we need to talk." I hear a familiar voice sob as my apparition cloud clears.

In my room, sitting on my bed, with a tear stricken face. "What is wrong my dear?" I ask

sitting next to her on the bed.

"I'm five months pregnant and it's yours." She sobs.

"How do I know it's mine and not Potters?" I ask harshly.

"I did a magical DNA slash gender test. You and I both know that they're never wrong,

and it said that this child is our daughter." She retorts.

"Well shit. What are you going to do?"

"Well I can't morally kill it, and I can't morally tell James… so I was wandering, if I

go to a remote island for the rest of my pregnancy, will you raise the child?" She asks

looking up at me with her emerald green eyes.

"Of course I will. And if you need anything, owl me." I say sweetly while wrapping my

arm around her. "We can do this Lils."

"NO! Severus, you have to take care of her. I can't be in her life any more then this.

Now, I have to go. My parents hate James and they intend to go to Spain to see sites. I'm

going with them. Be in Barcelona in about four months" She says while getting up and

then leaving.

Well shit, I guess I have to take the Hogwarts job now.

As Lilly leaves through the door she bumps into another women, my younger sister

Carole.

What the hell is she doing here? She's a squib, how the hell did she find this place? She

looks so…sickly.

"Carole, what's wrong? You look sick." I say softly as I push Lilly out the door and pull

Carole in.

I walk her to the kitchen and pull out a chair for her to sit in. I then go to the fridge and

pull out two bottles of butterbeer. I hand one to her as I sit in the seat across from her.

"Tell me Car-bear what is wrong."

She looks at the butterbeer with uncertainty; then she takes a cautionary sip and smiles at

the taste. "Well I placenta previa." She says in a soft voice, her lips twitch as she tries to

keep up her smile.

"I don't understand, what does that mean?" I ask reaching out a hand to grasp one of

hers.

She looks up at me, smiles a sad smile, and squeezes my hand while saying. "Well,

placenta previa is when a baby moves to the lowest part of the womb and covers the

cervical opening. This puts both of us at risk of dieing during birth."

My eyes widen in shock as the thought of my baby sister dieing set in. "Wait, why are

you telling me this? Shouldn't you tell your Hubby?" I ask jokingly.

She looks up at me her eyes filled with pain, hurt, terror, and tears. "He….umm. he

would….uh-"

"He abused you." I finish, seeing how hard this is for her.

She nods and says. "My doctor says that I should find a safe and relaxing place to finish

the next seven months of my pregnancy. I couldn't think of any place safer then with my

big brother."

I smile at her words and kiss her soft hand that lies within my own. "Of corse Car-bear.

You know I'll always protect you." I say softly.

"Thank you Sev. I'm so glad I came."

"Me too. Now, it's very late. Let's get you both tucked in to one of my warm and cozy

guest beds." I say as I stand up and walk past her.

She quickly follows suit, and takes my hand when we reach the hall. I squeeze her tiny

hand gently and she lays her head on my shoulder.

Just like old times. Only now I have a daughter and a niece or nephew on the way that

need me. Shit. I must tell the other death eaters of my situation… well minus the whole

ordeal with Lily. Only the Dark lord and Bella need to know that, after all, they are my

"Family".


	2. Chapter 2

I'll look after you: 9 months later

It's been nine months since Lilly told me of her pregnancy and even though she said she would owl me when she was ready for me to pitch in.

"Sev are you ok?" My sister asks sweetly, while wrapping the Dark lords rob around her self.

The fact that the Dark lord fell arse over tit my baby sister was a huge shock to me, as well as the other Death eaters. He even moved into my home so that he could watch her and her baby boy. He was hell bent on being the best father to the boy, who they decided to name Harry.

"Yes sister I'm fine." I sigh in sorrow.

"You know what I think brother?" She asks sweetly.

I shake my head.

"I think you need to go to Barcelona, find that bitch and take your baby back."

I look over at her and smile. She is right, that bitch is doing god knows what with my child and I will not stand for that shit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I apparate to the Evans Barcelona house and look through the window, inside I see Lilly and an extremely pissed off James.

"So you cheated on me with Snivelly and were dumb enough to get pregnant!" James yells at a equally pissed off Lilly.

"And you got my slut of a sister pregnant you dirty, self righteous, abusive, bastard." She retorts.

"Ok, ok I get it, this is all balls up, but all I have to say is we are keeping my baby boy, James. Unless your kid turns out to be a boy, is it?" He asks with a sinister smirk.

"No but I can make her one." Lilly replies, while pulling out a potion that looks like a penis with the Venus and Mars symbols nestled between its nuts.

As she walks towards a basinet located in the middle of the room, she uncorks the bottle. "How much do you have to give her for it to work?" James asks as Lilly puts her empty hand in the basinet.

The poor thing starts to cry as Lilly pours the potion into a baby bottle. "The whole bottle." She rasps as she puts the nipple on the bottle.

She turns her body so that I can only see her back. James wicked smile makes my stomach flip. Fuck this. I think to my self as I jump through the window.

"Flipendo!" I yell as I aim my wand at James who goes flying into the wall across the room to insure that he can't intervene I blind him with the Conjunctivitis curse.

Lilly turns to me and drops the plastic bottle as she sees me and reaches for he wand. "Immobulus!" I whisper. Before she can even cast a single curse, her body falls limply to the ground.

I slowly make my way to the basinet and look inside. In it lays a perfect little angle, with a full scalp of slightly curled dark auburn locks that contrast wonderfully with her pail peach skin. Her lips, like mine are large, lush, pouted and light pink. Her eyes are unique both are two toned, her right is a bright emerald green rimed with coral black and her left is the exact opposite. Her body is long and lanky, and holds some muscle. Her body and skin color match mine perfectly, however her thick neck, strong jaw line and large ears remind me of my father. Yet her nose, hair and parts of her eyes are definitely from Lillie side of the family.

I gently stroke her face it's so soft. "She will never know you Lilly, James will never remember her, your sister will never know she had baby James, although she will hate him, and you will never forget. All it takes is one word, one word alone, and you can have the perfect life. You, James, and JR. can be one big happy family, as long as you stay the fuck away from my precious little Hermione." I say coldly, as I pick up my angle.

I turn around and find an unconscious James and a stoic Lilly. "Tell me where your family is and I will make sure they think James Jr is yours." I rasp as I walk over to James.

Since I'm a master at wordless and wandless spells, I silently cast the Legilimens spell on the git. As I pass through his memories I obliviate any memory that involves my angle, Lilies cheating, him fucking her sister, and James not being hers.

I then replace those memories with happy ones of him and Lilly. "They will be home soon." She says quietly.

"I guess I'll have to wait." I retort as I silently cast the imperio curse on James. Lily watches as he stands up and walks over to me then drops to his knees.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Lily yells as James starts to unfasten my trousers.

"Oh sweet Lily, I know you are a masochist at heart and I know just how highly you think of James. So the way I see it is the best way to torture you is by degrading him." i rasp as he pulls my eleven-inch cock out of my pants and wraps his moist lips around it.

"NO, PLEAS STOP! James DOES NOT DESERVE TO BE TREATED LIKE THIS!" She screams.

I wordlessly cast a silencing spell while I mercilessly ram my giant cock into James willing mouth. I can't help the smile on my face as I do.

"What a pathetic man you are James. Sucking on my cock like it is your favorite piece of candy." I taunt as I thrust harder into his mouth.

As I do this, an Idea pops into my head and I decide to put it into James's own mind. James stands up and casts a spell that will summon the rest of the Marauders as I give him back his wand and order him to imperio Sirius and Remus on sight then I sit back down and make myself invisible.

My plan works like a charm, for as soon as they arrive James blast each of them with a silent imperio then I place the plan to rape Peter into their heads.

Remus and Sirius grab the unsuspecting boy and force him to his knees, while James grabs the potion filled bottle before slowly strutting over to Peter.

"I bet you're wondering what we are doing aren't you Peter. Bet you thought we wouldn't notice the way you stair at us. Bet you thought we wouldn't realize that you're a bloody arse bandit. Well you were wrong." He rasps as he forces the nipple of the bottle into the unsuspecting boys mouth.

I watch as Peters porky body convulses. His hair goes from thin pail red and reseeding to long thick and pail strawberry blond. His cheekbones rise giving his cheeks a more subtle lady like pudge. His moles fade away leaving flawless skin in their wake. His ears and shrink slightly while his lips fill out into a permeate pout. His chest swells as his waist slims down, his leg elongate. Just as Peters convulsions stop I hear a car pull up out side. Look out the window and see the Evens family on their way in so I tell James to get the others to take peter to Remus's house.

"Come on boys lets take this arse bandit to the back Moody's."

I touch my mark and send a message to Bella, Andy, Barty, and Rodolphus telling them that there is something going on at Remus's. I know they will help Peter and be there before they can actually fuck him. Then get back to business.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an hour of erasing and replacing memories I was finally home-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PASTY WHITE BASTERD! I FUCKIN HATE YOUR-OOOOOOOOOOOO GOD GET HIM OUT OF MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

-And just in time to watch my sister give birth…. great.

I walk to my room, close my door, place a silence ward on my walls so that the screams could not be heard, and gently place her in the middle of the bed under my soft and warm satin sheet. I put a ward around my bed to insure that she never falls off and briskly walk towards my sister's scream. I stand in front of the door, then turn around and walk back to my room. While muttering, "Fuck that shit."

I kick off my shoes; roll off my socks, and neatly place them in the corner of my closet. I slip out of my trousers and into a pair of cotton pajama bottom that are green with a bunch of little silver snakes on them. Finally I unbutton my shirt and throw it, along with my slacks, into my dirty cloths hamper.

I walk over to my desk and grab a quill and a piece of parchment.

"_Dear Mr. Ollivander,_

_I would like for you to make me two custom wands, one that is shaped like a Basilisk. I would like it made out of gnarled wood that has been dyed green. I want the core made out of the venom of every single poisonous snake in the world including that of a Basilisk. I want the eyes of the Basilisk as well as its smaller teeth to be made out of fragments from a devastation crystal. For its fangs use fragments from the crystal of hidden knowledge. _

_I would like the other wand to looks like a king cobra, made of the same materials except the teeth and eyes. Make it so the Cobras mouth is closed and make its eyes out of the crystal of luck and skill._

_If you can't find these materials I will personally provide them for you. If you do not wish to make these wands I will be forced to do it my self, however I'd much rather spend time with my family instead. Please write back to me as soon as possible._

_ Sincerely,_

_Professor Severus Snape__. _

I place my quill back into the inkwell and lean back into my chair. I reread the note and smile. I grab an envelope from the first draw on the left side of my desk and write Ollivander on the back. I neatly folding the letter up, slide it into the envelope, seal it shut, and whistle until my owl appears.

After giving him the note, I decide to retire to my bed. I quietly crawl under my satin sheets and gently pull Hermione into my arms.

"I know you don't understand me little one, but today with your mother I swear when I was loosing my control and the room was spinning around. You looked up at me and gurgled, and I swear you slowed it down. So always know that you're my baby, and I'll look after you." I whisper in her ear before drifting off into the wonderful land of dreams.

**OK so i really want to know how you all feel about Peter being a girl. Now be honest, because if you like him as a her I may just create a HP ship that has never and maybe should never have ****existed...however work out and may even be...nah it's fuckin weird but i think it may work. All i need are ya'll to review and tell me how you feel. **

_ Romeo_


	3. Chapter 3

Falling in love (The next day)

As I wake up from my slumber, I hear a scratching noise at my window. I turn to investigate and find my owl perched outside my window. I look at my baby to make sure she's still sleeping, my serpentello (little serpent), she is so beautiful I cant help but smile as I stealthily slip out of the bed.

Tiptoeing over to the window, as to not wake her up. I let lawrik in, take the note from his beak, and read:

"_Dear Severus,_

_I am sorry to say that I can't make you those wands. Also I will obliviate myself after I send this letter to protect both you and the ones you gift them to. _

_Ever since I lost the Elder wand I realized that some people will do any thing for power and the wands you intend to make will be the second and third most powerful wands in the world. I hope the people you give them to can handle the responsibility of having power as well as the curse. I wish you all the success in the world. _

_Having said that, if you gather what you want to use for the core. Even if I don't know who or what it's for, I'll still make it and send it back to you with the owl that brought it to me. Since I always make cores for anonymous wand makers, it won't really seem odd to me. _

_ Sincerely,_

_Garrick Ollivander, Wandmaker."_

Hmmm I should have seen this coming, but at least he saved me the trouble of obliviateing him. Although this, however, dose make things sort of easy, now all I have to do is cut down one of the trees in my back yard, ask my friend, Zeffer to dye and shape the wood, ask Bella to get the crystals, ask the Dark Lord to gather the venom and one of his basilisk's fangs for me, send what the dark lord gives me to Ollivander so he can make the core, and all I have to do is put it all together.

I smile to my self as I snap my fingers. A muffled pop sounds as Loopy, my young blue-eyed house elf, appears in my room.

"The Master called." He whispers while bowing his head.

"Well I wanted your mother to watch Hermione while I run a few errands. Could you tell her to come here so I can speak with her?" I ask kindly l as I walk over to my dresser.

"Yes Master." He whispers before leaving.

I open my top draw and look at all of my shirts.

"The master asked to speak with me?" Luma asks.

"I'm doing yard work. What shirt should I wear?"

"Non Master. It is almost a hundred degrees out side."

"Pants?"

"I'd go with loose black cotton one."

"Trousers?"

"Your lightweight dark gray cargo pants."

"Socks and shoes?"

"Ankle socks and black work boots."

I nod pulling the pants out of my dresser. "I'm gathering the supplies to make my child and nephew a wand. So I need you to watch Hermione, but before I leave I need you to ask my sister if she can bottle some of her breast milk for Hermione. Oh and is the Dark Lord still here?" I rasp as I change my pants.

"Yes Master would you like me to bring him to you?"

I nod in response as I slide on my trousers. I sit in my desk chair to put on my socks and shoes. I look up as I hear the bedsprings squeak and see a tall dark figure gingerly sitting next to my serpentello.

"You better have a damn good reason why you had an elf take me away from my lover and our child." The Dark lord whispers harshly.

"I want to make Hermione and Harry a wand. I was wondering if you could ask all the venomous snakes in the world, including your basilisk, for some of their venom. Also I need one of your basilisk's fangs." I rasp as I watch him gently stroke Hermione's hair.

"Really? What brought this on?" He asks with a smirk.

"I want my nephew and my serpentello to be as strong as you and to be that strong they need strong wands. I sent a letter to Ollivander he sent me this back." I say holding out the letter.

He scooped up a still sleeping Hermione and walks her over to me. "She needs a diaper change." He whispers while handing me Hermione and taking the letter.

"I'll read this after I tell Nagini to gather the venom and fang." He says while walking out my room.

I nod while laying my serpentello on my desk and snap my fingers. Loopy pops in.

"Bring me diapers and a wet cloth."

He pops out then back in with a pack of diapers, a small bucket of warm soapy water, another equally small bucket of normal water, and a small green face cloth . I smile, as I pull a piece of chocolate out of my top left desk draw and give it to him before sending the little guy on his way.

I smile and look down to see my baby's smiling face. "When did you wake up serpentello?" I ask while nuzzling her belly.

She starts to gurgle and talk in baby talk, but some how I know she just said when the small gray guy left.

I smile while I unpin her diaper and uncover her nether region. My eyes bulge as I see the two-inch snake and tinny eggs under the diaper.

"It worked." I sob as I realize I have failed Hermione greatly.

I lay my head down on her tiny chest while I cry.

"I'm sooooo sorry. I failed you." I sob.

I feel a small hand slap my head so I lift my head and look at her. She kicks me in the chin and the starts yelling, something along the lies of I have to pee again. I swiftly pick up my angle and turn her away from me towards the door.

Just as she releases the floodgate the door opens reviling an already wet Dark lord. "Severus Harry just-" Before my lord can finish his sentence Hermione's urine hits him in the mouth. The dark lord just stands there in pure shock, his mouth opening and closing, as my serpentello relieves her-self.

When she finally stops the dark lord hung his head and murmurs. "Do I have a sign on my head that says babies, please, piss on me?"

"No my lord, however you do have baby piss all over your face. Would you like me to get you something to wipe your face with?" I ask trying to stifle my laughter, while Hermione makes a cute noise that was like a mix between a laugh and a sigh.

"No I have one." He responds as he pulls out a black piece of cloth and dabbing his face with it.

When he finished he pulls a large vile filled with murky black liquid.

"That was rather fast my Lord." I say as I lay Hermione on my desk again.

"I forgot that I already had it saved for a rainy day. So what are you going to do."

"Well I was going to go to go Cop wood then see Bella." I answer as I whipe her down with a wet cloth and reapply a new diaper.

"I ok. I'll take the little one so you can get to chopping." My lord says as he approaches me to gather my baby up in his arms.

I just nod in response as I leave the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

"Bella I need your help." I say as I storm into her chambers.

To my shock and arousal I find her in nothing but a black satin underbust corset, giving me a really good view of her perfectly round and perky tits, and black lace garter belt that pined a pair of black fishnet stockings on her long and lean legs.

"Sev what are you doing here and why are you all….shirtless and sweaty?" She asks nonchalant.

Well I spent a good two hours chopping up a tree in my back yard in this almost ninety-degree weather and when I was finished I came straight here." I answer while flexing.

I notice Bella's soft pink nipples go heard, I can't help but smirk, as I advance nearer to her.

"My I ask why?" She gasps as I invade her personal space.

I gently place my hands on her shoulders and respond. "I need you to get a few crystals for me."

I sensually rub her bare skin and lean in close, so that my lips press up against her ear, and husk one word. "Please."

She slithers her porcine arms around my slender waist.

"What will you do for me?" She whispers, as her lips get closer to mine.

"Anything." I rasp.

"Ok be back here at 10." She says as she playfully slaps me on the cheek and walks over to her wardrobe.

"Wait what just happened?" I ask dumbfound.

"You just agreed to court and marry me." She answers.

"WHAT!?"

"Do you have any objections?" She says turning back around to face me.

"Ummm…errrr…no…I was just wondering why?"

"Because the Dark Lord wants me to get married and pop out kids like you, my sister, your sister, Igor, Yaxley, Antonin, Reg, HELL EVEN RABASTAN SOME HOW MANAGED TO GET ANDY! Plus Rod has been chasing after that chick you had us save. So since you need my help I figured you could help me out with this." She answers.

"Ok so how long should I court you before marriage?" I ask as I watch her slip on a second, less revealing corset.

"Surprise me." She responds while turning her back to me

"Is that all you wish of me?"

"Yes."

"Ok I will be back later to take you out for dinner."

"No! I will go to your place. Besides I want to meet my little girl."

"Ok."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

10:00

I have called a surprise death eater meeting of the utmost urgency knowing that everyone will show. I order the house elves to make a grand feast and fix up the kitchen so that it looks extravagant. I dress in myself in a fitted white button up shirt, a pair of faded black fitted jeans, my black leather dress shoes, and a black blazer. I button the only two buttons at the middle and bottom said blazer. As for my angel, I had the elves make her an out fit that matches mine, except her bottoms are much looser cargo pants.

When everyone arrives I escort them all to their seat, making sure that Bella sits next to me at the head of the table, while the dark lord sits across from us. I introduce Hermione to everyone and, to my shock, Bella seemed fall for her and begs me to allow her to hold the child. I do and watch as she coos and plays with the girl, this is a side of Bella that I have never seen before and honestly I love it. I decide that it's now or never as I stand up and gently remove my child from Bella's arms and hold her myself as I announce.

"My dear friends. As you know I have been a bachelor for a while now, chasing the skirt of a woman I will never love. I know you all think I did this because I loved her, but I didn't. In truth." I stop as a house elf hands me a vile of truth serum.

"I fell in love with a pure-blood who I felt could do much better then I. I punished myself for my mother's sins, by lying with that mudblood slut. Now I say no more. I Severus Snape will have the girl of my dreams. So Bellatrix Black, will you allow me the honer of courting you?"

Everyone watches Bella intently, waiting for her answer.

"Why me?" She asks with a slight smirk.

"Because my dear, every time I see your face  
my heart takes off on a high speed chase…..and….I would never do you wrong  
Or let you down or lead you on….please don'd be scared because…. it…it's only love that I have fallen in." I answer.

Tears brim Bellas eyes as she nods and jumps up to hug me.


End file.
